Sweet Amnesia
by SeedySatan
Summary: "Tell Cake I'm sorry, tell everyone I'm sorry. I hope now I can be a better hero for all of you, a better person, without emotions getting in the way. Tell everyone that I love them, don't try to undo what I'm about to do. I'll be happier this way." She drank the whole thing right in front of him, and as she was about to swallow it, she lifted her sword and slashed her wrists.


Ohmygosh, so, I haven't written anything in almost 6-7 months or something like that and my computer basically died on me and my whole life just got flipped over and thrown in my face. So, I've decided to begin another fiolee because I'm overly obsessed, and try my absolute best to continue with Juxtapose! I know I've been horrible and everything, but I promise I'll try. I have 5 weeks of school left, then my Exams and the long holidays. I'll have all that time to write because I have no social life. 3

I really love all of you and I hope you don't hate me too much, Fanfiction and fangirling is like, my life. I've based my whole life and schooling around writing, and if this helps me get rid of this huge mental block then I'm going to barrel roll down Mt Everest. I always begin to write and I find an excuse not to, subconciously.

I hate it, but I'm trying super hard to stop it. (I'm sorry if it doesn't seem in character sometimes!)

RATED M FOR A REASON, LEMONS AND LIMES, BAD LANGUAGE ETC. AND IT WILL ALSO GET PRETTY DEPRESSING AT SOME POINT. (I own nothing, it all goes to the creators etc... By the way, the next chapter will be in an entirely different POV. This just made more sense without first person and all.)

_Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of lump - Satan._

_**Chapter One - A Sweet Sacrifice**_

Fionna was sitting in her treehouse when there was a knock on the door, she sat up and grabbed her pocket sword just in case it was the globbing ogres again. Quietly, she tiptoed toward the door and tried to peek out, but as she did there was a loud crash noise from upstairs. She jumped and slammed the front door, rushing for the stairs.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, pushing the door open and watching some kind of demon scramble out the window. She screeched and lifted her sword and tried to slash at it, but it _just _got out and started screeching as it climbed down the side of the treehouse.

"Give that back!" Fionna climbed out the window with it, completely ignoring the rain as it pounded against her house. She was drenched in seconds, sliding down the tree and slashing at the demon as it tried to dodge. She managed to nip its leg, sending some weird blackish blood flying into the air. It coated her legs and she inwardly groaned.

"Oh glob, that is nasty." She yelled, slashing at it again as it lost its grip. She hit it directly in its back, jumping off the tree and doing a flip in mid air, slamming the demon into the ground with her sword as she landed on her feet. The blood that came out of it didn't wash off, it stuck to her skin like clothing, and some how it had ripped open her shirt and busted up her skirt.

Fionna's blue shirt was in tatters, really. The black blood covered any part of her body, though, and in her murderous rage she grabbed the bottle of glowing blue liquid. What would she do without that? Glob. With a loud huff she glared into the distance and the direction of The Vampire Kings cave, her heart pounding with the adrenaline.

Her legs slightly numb and her clothing ruined from the demon, Fionna really didn't understand how much of a bad idea it was to go see the Vampire King. But who else could have sent the thing?

***time lapse***

She was pounding against his door furiously, her bunny hat had been ripped, too. She was panting and trying not to cry, she could hardly cope without Cake here but she had to. Her babies needed her and she had to be there for them, which meant she had to live with Lord M.

"Marshall Lee, open this door right now!" Fionna found no answer and so she decided to go in herself, barging through the door and stopping near his T.V to listen. Music? Was that music? _No wonder he didn't hear me. _With a growl, she climbed the ladder to upstairs and noticed the bathroom door was open a crack. The music was way too loud, he wouldn't have even heard her break down his door.

With a curious curve of her brow, she clambered into his bedroom and didn't notice the trail of water she made. Hiding in his closet, she peeped outside the small blind it had. She was going to jump out and scare the red out of him! Stupid vampire trying to take my things. Fionna felt for the bottle of liquid and relaxed knowing it was in her backpack.

The music stopped and she readied herself to launch out the closet and onto him. The bathroom door opened and she shut her eyes as she opened the closet door quietly, her legs tightening in anticipation.

"Marshall Lee!" She screamed, propelling herself from the small space and clawing at him with closed eyes. She smashed right into him and they both went flying for the floor, luckily her eyes were shut, because she could feel his skin everywhere she punched him.

"What the glob Fionna?!" He yelled, hissing. His body started to get bigger and she opened her eyes then, the large demon in front of her screeching and swiping at her. Fionna screamed and dived for his foot, her sword stabbing right into it, she twisted it.

The demon transformed back into his normal state and yelled out in pain, the sword preventing his wound from healing. She didn't dare to remove it from his foot, he would easily take charge after that.

"Why the glob did a demon attack my house, Marshall? Why was it trying to take my things?" She yelled, stabbing the sword a little deeper, almost piercing the wooden floor. With another twist he began to pant, the pain seemingly unbearable.

What the fuck was she doing? Marshall Lee had absolutely no idea what the glob she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fionna!" Fionna glared and removed the sword, pushing him down on the floor and getting close to his face. She still hadn't noticed his current, er... _clothing situation. _He lied under her, naked and submissive as she whispered angrily in his face.

"If you try to steal this again, I'll drink it." She flashed the bottle of glowing blue liquid and his eyes widened incredibly, his hand reaching for it subconsciously.

"Ah-ah, no, this is mine and it's no one elses. Don't try it again, really, I mean it when I say I'll drink it." Fionna sat on his chest, undoing the lid and sniffing it which resulted in a loud coughing session.

"Fionna, let me up." He muttered, her breasts in his face and her warmth radiating throughout his entire body. He could feel her heart pounding, her blood rushing faster than he'd heard it before, what was wrong with her? She looked at him manically, her eyes slitted and calculating.

"Fionna, what's wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" He asked, a huge lump of worry filling his stomach like a boulder. He'd usually love her to be on top of him, naked, but right now he could sense something off about her. He knew that Cake didn't live with her anymore, but that couldn't be the reason, right?

"Fionna, please." She looked at him and pinned him down, tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that rendered her a statue sometimes, the eyes she fell in love with. The eyes she dreamt about now, not Gumball, the crimson orbs that invaded her in her sleep.

"Marshall, I'm sorry. I can't do it." She whispered, letting the tears just come now. She was a horrible person, oh glob, why was she even here? This damn blue stuff was driving her nuts, literally.

"I'm sorry Marshall, I love you." She whispered, looking straight at him and kissing him as passionately as she could. She lifted the bottle up and stared at it, knowing what she was about to do. Marshall felt a wild panic rise up in him as she tilted it toward her mouth.

"Fionna, _no_!" He shouted, but she jumped off of him and stood in the corner.

"Tell Cake I'm sorry, tell everyone I'm sorry. I hope now I can be a better hero for all of you, a better person, without emotions getting in the way. Tell everyone that I love them, don't try to undo what I'm about to do. _I'll be happier this way._" She drank the whole thing right in front of him, and as she was about to swallow it, she lifted her sword and slashed her wrists.

"_Fionna!"_

Fionna stared at him as the blood almost burst from her wrists, draining out of her almost completely. She had to die before she could be renewed, and she was willing to do anything. Her heart broke, though, when Marshall's face contorted into one of complete heartbreak. Sorry formed on her lips, but she couldn't say anything.

The bottle of blue liquid had finally gotten what it wanted.

"_Love... y-_-" A scream of her name and then complete, utter darkness.

_Nothing, sweet nothing._


End file.
